No Body's Listening
by Teenage Metamorphmagus
Summary: Renee has... ... a nice side. But, what's with lily? Bad Summery better storyi hope First Crossing Jordan Fan fic. what do you think. if you dont have something nice to say dont say nothin at all. thumper, bambi and there IS a reason renee is nice.
1. Lily

Lily

**"SHUT UP!"**

"_What?_" I bolted. I barley made it to my office before the tears started streaming down my face. In all the years I had know Dr. Macy, never once had he yelled at my. Not once. Oh, Damn here comes Renee, she must have scene me running down the hall. She'll probably tell me off for it or something.

"Lily, are you ok, what happened?"

"I'm fine Renee, nothing happened." Oh, my God. Was Renee just not only civil but, genuinely concerned.

"Lily, I know something's wrong. If you don't want to tell me I understand, but, maybe Jordan or someone."

"Did you just recommend I talk to Jordan? You meant Devan right. Not Jordan, the woman you've been trying to get kicked out since she was hired."

"No, I mean Jordan."

"Ok, Look. For the first time ever since I started working here Dr. Macy yelled at me. You know what Bug and Nigel say, they say I take things way to personally and you know what? They're right. I must look so stupid, I'm crying because my boss yelled at me, ONCE! Do you know how many times he's yelled at Jordan? Hundreds, and not once have I scene her break down and cry because of it." God, did I just say all that out loud to Renee.

"Lily, you have to stop being so hard on yourself. You're not Jordan. Your, you."

"But, what if I don't want to be me? What if I'm not good enough for anyone, what if I just don't measure up?"

"You do measure though. You're a great person Lily, and I think every one but you see's that."

"I wasn't god enough for Nigel was I? Garret either."

"Lily, I think you should go home and sleep for a bit ok? I'll tell Garret I sent you home."

"Ok Renee. Thanks." Well I guess I have to leave now."

Home. The place for people with no friends, no life worth living. The place where people not good enough for other people spend all their free time. The people no one would miss if they died.

The knife on the counter look's so inviting right know. Suddenly, it's gripped tightly in my left hand. I drew it diagonally across my wrist four times. Once for each person who hurt me. Dad, Mom, Nigel and Garret.


	2. Bug

Bug

Whoah! Renee looks worried, and ticked. Wonder what's wrong?

"Nigel, what the hell did you ever do to Lily that might make her think she wasn't good enough for you?"

Thank good its him not me. I don't now if I've ever seen her this.... ......_emotional _before.

"I don't know Renee, honest... "

Oh Nigel you'll think of something.

"....Oh snap. You don't think leaving her two and a half months before our wedding would do it would you?"

Oh God, he's --

**"YOU WHAT!?"**

--dead.

"Apparently, Lily doesn't think she's good enough for anyone. Garret yelled at her today and you know what, I found her in her office crying. She thinks she doesn't measure up. Then she went on to say she wasn't good enough for _you_ or Garret for that matter. She beat's down on herself waaay to hard for her own good. Then on top of all that she has you guy's following Jordan around like puppies. She's comparing herself to Jordan too now. Its just not good for her and, you know what? Allot of that's YOUR FAULT!"

Wow, Nigel looks so.... .....dumbstruck. I am extremely glad that was him and not me. Renee's literally panting. I don't think she stopped her sermon to breath.

Oh god! Lily! I have to see if she's ok!

"I'll go see if she's ok Renee."

"Ok Bug, but I swear..."

"I know. I break her heart, you break my neck. Got it." Some thing doesn't feel right. I have to get to her place fast.

Ok.

Key's go.

In the ignition.

Put the car in gear.

Driving, ok.

36 in Willowbrooks Apartments.

"Lily, are you there?" The door's unlocked.... Oh, my God. Blood.

So much blood.

Phone. Where's the phone!

Found the phone.

911

"Hello?"

"Yes I need an ambulance. Willowbrooks Apartments. Number 36."

My voice faltered. I swallowed, took a breath and continued. My voice cracking.

"I, I think she tried to, to kill herself."

Good lord Lily you **_are_** good enough. Your good enough for me.

"I love you Lily."

I don't know when the ambulance got there, all that I can remember is holding her limp form in my arm's, telling her I loved her and praying she'd make it. Now I'm sitting her in the hospital waiting room. Nigel, Garret, Jordan and Renee just showed up. I collapsed onto Renee and started crying.

"It's not your fault Mahesh; it's not your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done. By showing up you gave her a better chance. It's not your fault." I heard her say.

She just let me cry. I'm getting her shirt soaked but she doesn't seem to care. I, I think she understands how I feel.


	3. Renee

Renee

It's not his fault, its mine. I told her to go home. Me, Not him, ME! God now I'm crying to. Damn!

"It's is my fault Renee. I, I never told her how I felt. I never told her I loved her. Then I found her lying there on the floor in a pool of blood. I told her then but, it's too late for it to matter."

"It's not your fault and it's not too late. Lily's strong, she'll make it." God I hope she makes it. For his sake if no one else's. No one at the morgue needs two dead colleagues, they've already lost Elaine.

"But, what if she doesn't Renee? What if she doesn't Renee? What if she doesn't want to? Then what?"

God he sounds so worried.

"Bug, if she doesn't make it I'm going to break her neck for being an idiot. Hen, I'm going to break the necks of each and every doctor here because they couldn't do anything about it." Id've broken mine if I could have.

AN: Sorry about the short chapter she's a hard character to write.


	4. Garret

Garret

I knew Renee had a heart somewhere. What I didn't know was that Lily could do something so incredibly stupid.

ring ring, ring ring

"Hello?"

"Dr. Macy, why is nobody picked up at your office and you're the only bloody person who picks up their cell?"

"Look....."

"I don't want to hear it. Have you seen Renee Walcott anywhere, she's late."

"Renee's here with us, I don't think she's going to make it in today. Could you get some one to cover for her? Oh, and me and all my staff?"

"What the hell is going on Doctor Macy!"

"You, you know Lily our grief counselor...... she just attempted suicide. We're all at the hospital."

"Well then, to bad. Murder on Charles Street. Renee needs to get over here. Oh, and get a new grief counselor."

"Shut the Hell up! Sorry but were off today. All of us, you don't like it that's just too bad."

"Let me ask you Dr. Macy, do you like your job?"

Oh shit. Deal, I need to make a deal. Ummmmmm,

"Fine, you let Renee off and I can be there in 20 minutes."

"Deal. But, you might want three ME's to work the case."

"Triple Homicide?"

"You got it."

Damn, who do I take with me. I can't work that crime scene alone.

"Jordan, I hate to have to ask at a time like this but, can you help me with a triple homicide?"

Please say yes Jordan, Please!

"Garret, I can go. You stay."

"Jordan, did you by any chance miss the word 'triple' in that sentence."

God, should I let her? I really don't want to leave but..... Well I guess Woodys pretty good at this stuff and I really want to stay.

"I herd it Garret. I can handle it, no worries. Me, myself and I makes three, one for each body."

Well....

"Fine Jordan, but be careful and you need any help you call me asps. Got it?"

"Sure thing Dr. M."


	5. Jordan

A/N: I think that this is the first author's note ive ever written, of course, I had to write it when im high on candy canes, loud music and sappy stories, teeheehee, youll all think im a nut case by the time your done reading this. Anyway, I like sappy stories, did you know that? I like candy canes, did you know THAT? LOL anyway yeah, this will get sappy, sorry for not updating anything, I have like 80 billion written or pending so yeah. Plus im really busy with school right now and yeah. But today's Christmas, im on break, no school and Christmas depresses me so yeah, you can read the story now. OH and yeah, none of my stories are dead. And this is probably the only chapter from jordans point of view(unless i change it)OH YEAH, AND REVIEW!!!!!

Jordan

Did I just offer to take on a triple homicide by myself?! I'm losing it. Okay Lily, this one's for you.

"What do we have Woody?"

"Jordan, please tell me you have someone else coming."

Oh he's gonna be mad.

"Well, there are already three of us here, me, myself and I. How many more ME's do you want."

Okay, he hasn't blown up yet, that's a good sign.

"Let's get to work."

"What the hell is going on Jordan?"

"Nothing Woody, come on. The longer we talk the longer were going to be here."

He's not an idiot Jordan; he's going to figure it out.

"Jordan, something's up. You can trust me you know."

Hold it in, don't say anything. Say nothing Jordan, just say noth……

"Lily's in the hospital, she tried to kill herself."

Okay, breath in, breath out, don't cry. Breath in, breath……

"God Jordan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. So, where's the scene?"

Okay, still breathing, not quite crying.

"Next room over."

"I need…. ….. wow."

Mom, Dad, Baby; all dead. But, this room's set up for two children. Where's the other one?

"Woody, were there any survivors sent to the hospital?"

"No Jordan, why?"

"The room, it had two children living in it. There's a pair of sandals and a dress mush too large for the baby. Plus, the sandals had dirt on them. They were recently worn."

She had better be okay.

"Your right, we need to find out what happened to her. Jordan, can you get me a TOD? It might help."

"I'm on it."

"Woody, liver temp places the TOD within the last 2 hours."

"Okay, thanks Jordan."

I wonder what I would have done if I was home when my mom was murdered. I'd probably have hid. Wait a minute…..

"Woody, what if she never left the house?"

"What?"

"Well, if I had been home when my mom was murdered, I probably would have hid. Wouldn't you?"

Okay Jordan, you can hold in tears really well. Let use that skill now.

"You have a point. You okay?"

"I fine, stop asking me that. Lets go find her okay."

"Any ideas where to start?"

"Woody, remember that dresser in the children's room? I think I had one like that when I was a kid. If I'm right, it should open from one side and half of its shelf's and the other half is a hanging closet. The drawers don't exist. They're perfect for hiding in."

"Well, lets go check then."

"Can I check Woody?"

"Uhhhhhh, sure Jordan."

Okay Jordan, just open it. She's not in there, she's not in there end of story. Well, here goes nothing.

"Who are you?"

'Hey, my name's Jordan. Could you come out so we can talk?"

God Lily, this is your job not mine. How do you do it?

"They're dead aren't they?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We need to know your name ok?"

Whoah, she really looks like you Lily. Same red hair, same eyes. Same innocent look.

"Garret, glad you picked up. Any… Any news on Lily?"

"Not yet, no one's telling us anything. How are you doing?"

"Well, we have an eye witness but, I don't think we should question her till tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because she's thirteen and just watched her parents die."

"Okay Jordan, for once your logic makes since."

"Her names Kathryn, she looks so much like Lily it's almost painful."

Almost, HA! Try extremely.

"Okay Jordan, You come back here when you have the chance okay. The autopsies can wait."

"Sure Garret."


	6. Bug 2

A/N: Hey all! It's been like forever I know but I'm gonna add this one and another chapter and please forgive me for being so slow. I have like 28 days of classes and then exams and after that I'm home free and it shall be stories and updates gallore. I promice. And you probably realised be now that I dont own anything... you're right I dont. SO read and hit the magic button at the end cause it likes that.

Bug

The doctors coming out, he's walking towards us. I know that look, I don't like that look at all. That look never means anything good.

Renee just squeezed my hand. I think she really understands.

"Is, is she okay?"

God Lily.

"Well things still don't look great but, she's stable at this point. It's kind of touch and go for now though."

She's alive!

"Can we go see her?"

Whoah, what happened to the Renee we all know and hate? Oh well, she has a good idea. WE have to go see Lily now. I have to tell her how I feel while she's conscious.

"Well yes but, she's a lot of tubes and wires at this point so there's not much to see, She lost a lot of blood. Who was it that found her?"

"I did."

My voice sounds so small, so scared.

Well, that would make since, you just found Lily dying on the floor of her apartment. It's only natural that you would be scared at this point.

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

What's wrong with that though?

Shut up other self, I don't want to here it. Okay?

Nope, cause if I'm saying it, it has value to you cause I'm you.

"Are you her husband?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Her co-worker actually."

Renee just smiled! I didn't know she could smile…. Well unless she's talking to Dr. Macy and even then, it isn't really a smile. More of a twisted, seductive sort of frown really.

OH right, you saw them.

Okay self, what did I say about talking to me? Oh and thanks to you or me or whoever you are my mental imaging just kicked in. That's just great.

"Okay, is there any family in the room? We actually need consent. New policy."

Great, just great.

"Actually, we are her family, the only family she has that is."

Garret, you're a genius. Let's just hope the doctor thinks so too.

"Hey, any news at this point?... hey look a doctor. I Forgot that people other than us lived in this city without dying."

"Lily's alive Jordan….. …..What's Kathryn doing here? Jeez your right she does look like Lily. But, that's beside the point Jordan."

"_Kathryn?_"

Who in the good Lord's name is Kathryn.

"The homicide I just worked. She hid, it saved her. She lost her patents and sister. She's thirteen, that's her over there."

Whoah.

Lily's alive, not dead.

She tried to kill herself, she wasn't involved in a homicide.

She doesn't have children.

That's not her daughter and it most certainly isn't her.


	7. Lily 2

Lily

_'It's okay Mahesh, she'll be alright, you'll see.'_

_'But, but what if, what if she isn't Renee? I'll never get to, to tell her how I feel.'_

Renee, ug? Okay, why aren't my mucles responding? Oh damn I didn't. If I'm gonna die because I'm an idiot, I atleast want to know what he wants to tell me.

Okay eyes, openup. Open up now eyes. Okay, getting closer….

"Lily!"

OPEN! Thank you, I can see now, that's good.

"Hey, you okay?"

Okay voice, you could kick in any time now, It would be gratly appreciated.

"Lily, try as you might, you wont be able to talk, they had to tube you okay?"

Well, that would be why I can't talk then. Okay, I can nod though right, yes good. NO, to painful.

"You gave us all quite a scare there Lily."

Sure, make me feel guilty, why don't you? Especially when I can't talk to defend myself Renee.

They sat here with me for the better part of two hours. Bug never said anything, he just sat here holding my hand.

I wonder what the rest of my office is doing, I'm sure they know what an idiot I am by now. The only people I've seen or herd since I woke up are Renee, Bug and a handful of doctors and nurces.

I wonder what Bug wanted to tell me so badly. Something about how he feels. Well, at that point, if I were him I'd want to tell me how stupid I had been acting. That's not it though, I know it………..


	8. Authors Note

Hello all, I realize that it has been forever since I have updated and I am very truly sorry.

I intend to get back up and posting but, I can only do one story at a time and I intend to finish them all. SO, I want to know which one you guy's want done first.

The choices are:

-A long nine months

-Lil' Secret (note, this one is getting redone from the beginning as we or I speak)

-Over my dead body

-What if?

No body's listening is not on the list because it will be updated occasionally through out the rest of the time it takes to finish it.

So, review with the title of the one you want to be done first.

Also, I want to know if you want a continuation of "Now what?" done. So you can say that in your review too.

Me.


	9. Renee 2

A/N: As promiced… I'm updating. gasps of surprise ring out and… I'm adding 2 chapters. Also, could anyone who intends to vote for what story they want cause I'm deciding on Tuesday when exams are done.

Renee

She's so pale.

Why did I send her home? I should have talked to her till she was completely calmed down and then sent her to see Dr. Stiles.

Damn, I should have known better, I knew what she was thinking about so why did I send her home?

**This is all my fault.**

Okay, I can't cry in front of Lily, it would just upset her and that would not be a good thing. Mahesh looks a bit like he's going to cry too.

Lily's fallen asleep again.

I think Mahesh looks a bit more at ease now. I guess the fact that she's been awake helped.

"Mahesh?"

"Hmmm."

"We should probably leave. You could use some sleep too."

Great Renee, send him home. That ought to make him happy.

"Yeah, I guess. Renee?..."

"Yes."

"Would you mind staying at my place tonight, I don't want to be alone."

Did he just ask me to stay at his place! We don't even get along.

"Sure Mahesh."

Did I just agree! I must be losing it. Well, alright then……

"Thanks Renee."

"Your welcome. Do you remember where I put my coat? Did I even bring my coat?"

"You gave it to Nigel when we came in."

"Thanks."

"You know other than my mum on the rare occasion she calls; you're the only person who still calls me Mahesh."

"Really?"

I am! Oh right, they all call him Bug or something.

"Do you mind or do you prefer, ummm, 'Bug'?"

"I kind of like it. If you okay with it that is."

"Yeah, I am."

"Renee, Bug. How is she?"

"She's alright. Sorry I yelled at you earlier, its not your fault."

"Yes it is, you were right."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were, its my fault and…."

"No its not. Its mine."


	10. Bug 3

A/N: Chapter 2 for today as promised. The story really STARTS at the end of this chapter, all shall be reveled. Everything so far has just been lead up.

Spoiler alert for the next 2 sentences! ME and my friend JUST realized that that time at the messed up hotel was the First time woody and Jordan slept together! It doesn't seem like it thought.

Spoiler end. ON with the story.

Bug

"I better go."

Run awaaay! But, why would Renee think that this is her fault! Lily never really 'fought' with Renee the way the rest of us did.

"Yeah, me too. Could I have my coat back please Nigel?"

"Huh? Oh sure Renee, here….. Bye."

"Thanks, see you latter guys."

We left. I really don't want to leave though, anything could happen while were gone. She could get worse, go into a coma, she could… die.

"Mahesh, you okay?"

"Yeah. Renee, do you have your car here?"

"No, I cam straight from the morgue with Garret."

"Okay, we'll take my car then, do you want to go to your place first to pick up your stuff?"

"I guess that would make since, do you want to get something to eat before we do that?"

"We could eat at my place if you want, I remembered to go grocery shopping last week so I actually have food in my house right now."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Why does she think this is her fault? It's not, she had nothing to do with it.

I don't trust myself behind the wheel of a car right now. Maybe…

"Renee, would you mind driving? I don't really feel up to it right now."

"Sure Mahesh, which one's your car?"

"That would be this one."

I wonder if Lily woke up? I hope she's okay….

"Mahesh, I need the keys to drive."

Key's? Drive? OH!

"Right sorry."

"Do you want to come up for a minute?"

Do I really want to know what's in her house besides books and case files?

"Uh, sure Renee. I mean, if you don't mind."

Well, I'm curious. Sue me.

"Sure come on up. I'm on the ninth floor."

"Stairs?"

Please, she walks up these stairs every day?

"Yeah, the elevators been out for like six weeks."

"Nice."

"Yeah, I know."

Should I ask her about what she said? I want to know but, I don't want to upset her. Renee's not a person you want to upset.

I wonder how Lily's doing.

ring ring, ring ring

"Dr.Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy."

"Hi Bug, remember Kathryn?"

"Yeah, the girl from the crime scene right?"

"Yep only, guess what. Family and Children's services wont take her."

"WHAT, WHY NOT!"

"Because their new rules stat that because she wasn't removed from her parents to begin with, they have to ask if her parents want her now."

"Well, shouldn't they take her until they can contact her parents, they just cant leave her with us."

"They can though. Thing is we all work with her mum. Issue: her mum's in the hospital right now."

"Who……… LILY!"

"Yeah, Lily. Bug, I know that this would be asking a lot of you but, would you mind watching her for the night?"

"Me!"

She's kidding right. She doesn't really think I can look after a child does she. I mean, I forget to go grocery shopping and she wants me to look after another human life? She must be….

"Mahesh."

"Oh, just a second."

Better cover the phone. Jordan does NOT need to know that I'm walking up the steps to Renee's apartment.

"Who is it?"

"Jordan…. Hey Renee, how would you feel if I said I had someone else stay over too?"

"I don't mind, unless its Jordan. Why?"

"Because Jordan needs me to look after someone for her."

"Sure, who?"

"Lily's daughter."

"LILY HAS A DAUGHTER!"


	11. Renee 3

A/N: Yes, I know that was a mean cliffy there, BUT… to make up for it I'm gonna add another chapter without waiting a year to do so. (That was my lame attempt at making a joke about my absence) SO READ AND REVIEW!

Renee

Lily has a daughter! Wow. Hey, that girl form the crime scene what was her name?

"Kathryn?"

"Yeah, apparently she didn't even know, Kathryn I mean. They found out when they called family and children's services to find out about foster care and they wouldn't talk her. They recently got a policy that says that if a child was put up for adoption and them their adoptive parents die, they have to ask the parent/ parents if they want to raise their child before trying to find them another home."

Lily's a mother. The things you learn when you hang out with the morgue crew.

"Um, Mahesh, Jordan's still on the other end of the phone."

"Oh, right. So, do you mind?"

Yes! I scare children Mahesh.

"No, go ahead. I don't mind."

Damn Renee, you mind. You don't do will with children. Now you get to spend the night with one who just watched who she thought were her parents die.

"Alright Jordan, be back in a bit."

"Renee.."

Huh, what?"

Oh crud, how long have I been standing here.

"Okay, so we have to go back to the hospital before we go to your place."

"Yep."

HIT THE MAGIC BUTTON, IT LIKES THAT.


	12. Bug 4

A/N: I was longer with this than intended… sorry about that. Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader… if you interested, let me now. SO… other than that… Read and REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own them… --

Bug

"Whoah, this is _your_ apartment!"

"Uh… yeah, sorry about the mess."

"Whoah."

"WHAT, a person has the right to be messy if the choose to be."

"Sorry just, in relation to your office, its sort of scary."

"Oh."

Why did I agree to take Kathryn for the night. I want to be able to talk openly with Renee, I want to find out why she thinks that this is all her fault. I don't know if we can do that now.

"Okay Mahesh, I'm ready to go now."

"Okay, great. Back to the stairs we go."

"Do you have an issue with the stairs? You seem alive, so whatever it is they did to you, it certainly didn't kill you."

"Harsh Renee, very Harsh. I'm just not used to walking up and down nine flights of stairs on a regular basis."

"Yeah… did you see my keys anywhere?"

"You put them down over there by the case."

"Thanks, hey Mahesh… do you mind if I bring my violin? I like to play when I need to think."

Renee can play violin? One more thing I can add to the very short list of things I know about Renee.

"Sure, I didn't know you played."

"It's something I didn't really tell anyone. I don't think anyone really knows. Well, except you."

Why wouldn't she tell anyone, unless she has no one to tell. Damn, now I feel sorry for her.

"Mahesh, do you want to drive this time?"

"Not really but, if you don't want to I will, ummm, where are we in relation to the hospital exactly?"

"I'll drive then, Key's."


End file.
